Why You Know About Me?
by Hibiki Daisuke
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak dari sepasang suami istri, Hyuga Junpei dan Aida Riko yang telah menjalin kasihnya selama 15tahun. Hubungan mereka mulai renggang saat Riko bertemu dengan lelaki. Dan mulai saat itu kehidupan keluarga Kuroko mulai kacau dan dia bertemu seseorang yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Siapa yang menjadi selingkuhan Riko dan siapa yang dapat mengerti Kuroko?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Kehangatan dalam Keluarga "

_" Tadaima " kata seorang lelaki yang tinggi mempunyai rambut hitam sedang membawa tas koper yang berisikan berkas-berkas kantor _

_ "Okaeri " sambut dengan kecupan manis dari seorang wanita cantik bertubuh langsing dan berambut hitam kecoklat. _

_ Lelaki tersebut adalah Hyuga Junpei yang telah menikah mempunyai seorang istri yang cantik, pintar, dan pelatih basket Seirin yaitu Aida Riko. Mereka telah diberi anak lelaki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_ "Riko, Kuroko mana?" tanya Hyuga sambil membelai rambut lurus istrinya_

_ "Ah.. Dia belum pulang dari rumah Kagami" jawab Riko dengan menyiapkan makan malam dan sambil menunggu Kuroko pulang_

_ Tak lama kemudian, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Hyuga pun segera membuka pintu dan tebak siapa yang pulang. _

_ "Tadaima" kata seorang anak berambut biru muda yang baru saja pulang dari dirumah Kagami Taiga, teman Kuroko_

_ "Kuroko, pangeran kecilku" teriak Hyuga dengan memeluk Kuroko_

_ "Apa sih, lepaskan" kata Kuroko sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Hyuga setelah menutup pintu._

_ "Kuroko, mandi terus makan malam" kata Riko yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan hidangan makan malam._

_ Saat Kuroko selesai mandi dan kemudian pergi ke meja makan, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya duduk manis dan menunggu dirinya sambil berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Hal itulah kehangatan yang dirasakan Kuroko dirumah meskipun rumahnya tidak sebagus rumah teman-temannya. _

_ Ditengah-tengah makan malam, Riko membuka percakapan kepada Kuroko dan kemudian disambung oleh Hyuga. _

_ "Kuroko, gimana tadi dirumah Kagami ?" tanya Riko sambil mengambil piring dan nasi untuk Kuroko_

_ "Seperti biasanya kita hanya bermain basket " kata Kuroko dengan memandang Riko yang masih mengambilkan nasi dan lauk pauknya_

Kehangatkan dalam keluarga hanya dapat dirasakan Kuroko selama dia berada di Sekolah Teiko setelah itu Riko meninggalkannya dengan cara berselingkuh sama guru lain. Sekarang Kuroko memasuki masa SMAnya di SMA Seirin.

"Kekurangan apa yang dimiliki ayah? Sampai-sampai bunda berselingkuh dibelakang?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu melintas dan berputar-putar saat Kuroko sedang melamun dan memandang awan, seakan-akan Ia tak percaya apa yang terlah diperbuat Riko kepada dirinya dan juga Hyuga.

Keketika lamunan tersebut dibuarkan dengan teriakan dari seorang cewek berambut panjang dan berwarna pink, siapa lagi kalau bukan Satsuki Momoi sang kekasih Kuroko menghampiri kekasihnya pada saat istirahat disusul oleh teman sekelas Momoi yaitu Akashi.

"Tetsu-kun..." teriak Momoi dan berlari kearah Kuroko

"Yo,Tetsuya" sapa Akashi yang berjalan dibelakang Momoi

Kuroko tidak menanggapi sapaan mereka berdua dan hanya diam melirik keduanya. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Kagami. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kagami menghampiri Kuroko lalu menepuk punggung Kuroko sekeras-kerasnya sampai-sampai Kuroko tersungkur diatas meja.

"Kagami-kun, ini sakit" kata Kuroko lirih karena kesakitan

"Kenapa, kamu merenung?" jawab Kagami tanpa mempedulikan Kuroko yang sedang kesakitan.

"Tetsu, tak apa?" Momoi pun mengusap punggung Kuroko dengan lembut

"Ah, tak apa Momoi" jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum

"Sudah, ayo kita kekantin" ajak Akashi karena kesal melihat mereka berdebat tak kunjung selesai

Akhirnya sekolah pun usai, Kuroko membereskan buku-bukunya dan pulang kerumah. Pada saat beranjak pulang ke rumah, Kuroko ditahan oleh Momoi. Momoi meminta untuk menemaninya ke toko buku.

Selama perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang. Kuroko tampak dapat melepaskan rasa sedihnya sejenak dan ia merasa nyaman disisi Momoi yang dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh dirinya. Kuroko merasakan bahwa mereka tidak berjalan hanya berdua tetapi melainkan bertiga. Pada saat hendak menyeberang jalan, Momoi berjalan duluan sedangkan Kuroko mengikuti dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba, Momoi mengambil gantungan kunci yang baru dibelinya jatuh dijalan tanpa Momoi sadar bahwa ada truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Momoiiiiiiiiiiii..." Kuroko sontak teriak kaget dan dengan cepat Kuroko mendorong Momoi untuk menjauh, merelakan dirinya yang ditabrak.

.

.

.

.

.

RTTTT...RTTTT...

.

.

.

.

.

Truk tersebut berhenti dan pengendara truk turun karena kaget melihat ada orang yang hampir tertabrak ternyata setelah diperiksa tidak ada orang yang ia tabrak. Semua orang yang ada dilokasi kejadian tercengang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Sementara diseberang jalan...

"Momoi, kau tak apa?" kata Kuroko gemetara sambil mengoyak-nyoyak tubuh Momoi yang lemas akibat shock

"Tetsuuu..." kata Momoi lemas sambil membelai pipi Kuroko. Dia sangat bersyukur Kuroko tak apa-apa.

"Aku antar kamu pulang" Kuroko menggendong Momoi hingga sampai ke rumah dan Kuroko menyuruh Momoi untuk beristirahat. Dan dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah, Kuroko kembali mengulang kejadian tersebut. Dia berpikir dia yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Ah mungkin Tuhan yang mengirim malaikatnya untuk menyelamatkan aku dan Momoi" batinnya dalam hati

-TBC-

A: 1. Ini FF ke dua

2. Maap kalau FF ke 1 ending ancur

3. Maap kalau FF ke 2 ini terlalu singkat pembukaan

4. RnR ditunggu

5. Makasihh~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

" Ini baru Permulaan"

BRAKKK...

Suara gebrakan meja mengagetkan Kuroko yang masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Ternyata Aomine yang datang dengan muka hendak menerkam Kuroko karena Kuroko tidak bisa menjaga adiknya, Satsuki.

"Tetsu.. kenapa kamu tidak becus menjaga Satsuki" teriak Aomine sambil mengebrak meja untuk kedua kalinya.

Kuroko hanya diam saja dan memandangi Aomine rasa bersalah. Aomine kehabisan kesabaran dan menghantamkan pukulan ke muka Kuroko. Dengan cepat Kagami menghentikan pukulan tersebut dan menghalangi Aomine untuk memukul Kuroko.

"Minggir Kagami !" bentak Aomine

"Dai-chan, sudah hentikan" teriak Momoi yang juga kehilangan kesabaran

"Tetsu harus diberi pelajaran. Dia sudah hampir mencelakkanmu" teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan hatinya diselimuti rasa bersalah. Momoi tak bisa menahan akhinya ia meneteskan air mata dan meninggalkan ruang kelas Kuroko.

"Tetsu, urusan kita belum usai !" ancam Aomine seraya dia meninggkalkan Kuroko dan Kagami untuk mengejar Momoi.

"Kuroko, sudah jangan dengarkan Aomine. Aku akan meninggalkanmu, mungkin bisa membuat dirimu tenang" kata Kagami sambil menepuk pelan punggung Kuroko dan pergi meninggalkanya.

Tak lama setelah Kagami meninggalkan, Kuroko tertidur.

.

.

.

"_Jangan salahkan dirimu. Ini sebuaah kecelakan"_

_._

_._

_._

"Kuroko..Kuroko"

"Seperti suara Kiyoshi-sensei" batin Kuroko. Perlahan ia memulihkan kesadarannya melihat orang yang ada didepannya.

"Hehh.. Kamu tertidur?" kata Kiyoshi-sensei sambil mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh Kuroko

"Hmm.. Maafkan saya, sensei. Saya akan pulang" kata Kuroko sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Ah.. Tak apa. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu dicafe" ajak Kiyoshi-senpai

"Bentar, saya ijin dulu sama ayah" Jawab Kuroko

Sejak Kuroko mengambil handphone disakunya kemudian mengetik SMS untuk Hyuga. Isi SMSnya begini:

_To: Hyuga Junpei_

_Subject: Pulang terlambat_

_Isi: Aku akan pulang terlambat_

_Karena ada urusan dengan Kiyoshi-sensei di_

_cafe depan sekolah_

Setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, mereka langsung berangkat ke cafe yang ada di ujung jalan. Cafe tersebut ramai pengunjung dan mereka hampir tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Tetapi hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan mereka, mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk dibagian pojok dan langsung memesan makanan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Kuroko?" Kiyoshi membuka pembicaraan

"Biasa aja" jawab Kuroko sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Hyuga datang menghampiri meja yang ditempati Kuroko dan Kiyoshi-sensei.

"Yo.. Hyuga"

"Kuroko, ayo pulang" kata Hyuga dengan ketus sambil menarik tangan Kuroko dengan paksa. Tak sempat Kuroko menolak kata-kata ayahnya, Hyuga menyuruh Kuroko ke dalam mobil karena Hyuga ingin berbicara dengan Kiyoshi secara empat mata. Akhirnya pergilah Kuroko kedalam mobil yang diparkir didepan cafe.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kiyoshi" Hyuga memulai pembicaraan

"Apa kabar, Hyuga?" Kiyoshi pun menjawab dengan santai

"Baik, Riko bagaimana?" Akhirnya Hyuga to the point menanyakan tentang Riko, mantan istirnya yang telah lama bercerai dan menikah dengan Kiyoshi.

"Riko, baik-baik saja. Dia sangat ingin bertemu kamu dan Kuroko" jawab Kiyoshi dengan muka sedih.

"Aku juga kangen Riko. Tapi aku tak ingin Kuroko tau bahwa ibunya telah menikahi gurunya sendiri" Hyuga menjelaskan

"Souka" jawab Kiyoshi sambil meminum teh hangatnya

"Tapi aku ingin kamu tidak mendekati Kuroko lebih hanya sebatas guru. Aku mohon"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Hyuga sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kiyoshi dan kembali ke mobil.

"Ayah, lama sekali?" kata Kuroko saat Hyuga masuk kedalam mobil

"Ayah ada urusan sama Kiyoshi-sensei" jawab Hyuga sambil tersenyum

_"Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Aku tidak ingin kamu mengetahui kenyataan yang mungkin bagimu sangat pahit untuk dirasakan" _batin Hyuga yang merasa sangat bersalah telah membohongi anak semata wayangnya.

Esoknya adalah hari pengambilan rapot semua siswa SMA Seirin. Karena Hyuga ada urusan pekerjaan yang sangat penting jadi Hyuga terpaksa mengambil rapot Kuroko terlambat.

"Ayah mana?" gumam Kuroko sambil menunggu ayahnya datang. Tiba-tiba Kuroko melihat "mantan" ibunya datang bersama Akashi, teman seangkatannya. Kuroko bertanya-tanya dalam hati

"_kenapa ibu bisa bersama Akashi? Bukankah Riko ibuku?"_

Tetapi Kuroko segera membuyarkan lamunannya dan memfokuskan untuk menunggu ayahnya datang. Tak beberapa lama ayahnya datang. Dengan cepat Kuroko menghampiri ayahnya dan langsung mengajaknya masuk.

Menunggu adalah hal yang dibenci Hyuga dan pada saat menunggu handphone Hyuga berbunyi. Dia segera membuka handphone dan ia mendapatkan sms

_From: Aida Riko_

_Subject: Penting_

_Isi: Temu aku di gerbang masuk_

_sekolah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan_

"Kuroko, tunggu sini. Ada yang ketinggalan di mobil" pesan Hyuga

"Iya" jawab Kuroko sambil melanjutkan membaca buku

Hyuga dengan cepat langsung menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Disana sudah terlihat Riko menunggunya dengan cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyuga ketus

"Apa kabar kamu dan Kuroko?" jawab Riko

"Kami baik-baik saja" Hyuga memalingkan muka terhadap Riko

"Syukurlah" jawab Riko dengan menghela nafas lega

"Sekarang, mau apa?" Hyuga menjawab ketus, tangannya gemetaran rasanya ingin memeluk Riko saat itu juga. Tetapi Hyuga menahan rasa tersebut karena ia takut ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

Sementara itu...

Akhirnya tiba giliran Kuroko mengambil rapot, tetapi Hyuga tak kunjung kembali dari mobil. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke mobil. Saat digerbang pintu, Kuroko melihat ayahnya berbincang dengan ibunya. Dia pun sangat senang sekali karena ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan ibunya yang telah lama tidak berjumpa. Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko menghampiri Hyuga dan Riko, Kuroko pun langsung memeluk Riko

Hyuga pun tak bisa berkata-kata hanya diam shock melihat Kuroko datang dan tiba-tiba memeluk Riko. Riko pun sangat kaget dan membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Akhirnya, aku dapat bertemu denganmu" kata Kuroko yang masih memeluk Riko

"Iya, kau sudah dewasa" jawab Riko menitikkan air mata dan mengelus rambut Kuroko

"Kuroko, giliran kita sudah tiba. Ayo masuk!" kata Hyuga sambil menarik tangan Kuroko. Semakin Hyuga menarik Kuroko, pelukkan Riko akan semakin erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Kuroko pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"Kita akan berjumpa suatu saat nanti" kata Riko sambil melambaikan tangan dan Kuroko dengan Hyuga semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang perlahan.

-TBC-

Apakah suatu saat nanti Kuroko akan mengetahui kebenaran mengenai hubungan antara Hyuga, Riko, dan Kiyoshi?

A: Gomenn.. kalau terlalu pendekk. Minta RnRnya dongg~

Chieko Akane: Maap kalau diri anda belum saya puaskan ._.v


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Aku Datang Kembali Untuk Mengacaukan Hidupmu"

RING...RING !

_From: Noname_

_Title: Fakta Riko_

_Isi: Riko berselingkuh dengan seorang lelaki_

" Noname!?" gumam Kuroko

Kuroko tidak menghiraukan pesan meskipun Kuroko pensaran siap yang mengirim dan apa motifnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, handphone Kuroko berbunyi kembali

_From: Noname_

_Title: Fakta Riko_

_Isi: Riko telah lama bercerai dengan Hyuga_

Pesan itu datang secara terus menerus dan membuat Kuroko semakin resah dan penasaran. Kuroko terhanyut kembali dalam lamunan memikirkan alasan Riko bercerai dengan Hyuga dan siapa lelaki yang telah menjadi selingkuhannya. Lagi-lagi lamunan teresebut dibuyarkan dengan masuknya pesan di handphone Kuroko.

_From: Momoi_

_Title: Perpus_

_Isi: Tetsu-kun bisa bantu aku cari referensi di _

_perpustakaan? Kalau bisa langsung keperpus!_

Kuroko bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan sekolahnya yang ada di lantai 3 untuk membantu Momoi menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setibanya disana, Kuroko terkejut dengan keadaan perpustakaan yang sangat berantakan. Memang berantakan karena perpustakaan lagi dalam tahap penataan ulang. Untuk beberapa hari, seluruh siswa tidak diperkenankan untuk memasuki area perpustakaan tetapi Momoi memaksa karena ia sangat memerlukan referensi tersebut.

"Tetsu-kun, akhirnya kamu datang juga" kata Momoi dengan nada sangat lega dengan adanya Kuroko disisinya.

"Mana yang bisa ku bantu?" Kuroko menawarkan bantuan kepada Momoi

Momoi memberikan sebagian list daftar buku-buku referensi yang dia perlukan kepada Kuroko. Kuroko pun bergegas mencari buku-buku yang ada dalam list.

"Ah, ketemu" seru Kuroko saat berhasil menemukan beberapa buku. Dan akhirnya sampai pada buku terakhir, tetapi Kuroko tak mengerti buku apa yang dimaksud karena tulisan Momoi tak jelas.

"Momoi, ini aa—"

Belum selesai bertanya, ia datang melihat rak buku yang ada dibelakang Momoi akan jatuh. Kuroko pun langsung mendorong Momoi menjauh dari rak dan membiarkan dirinya yang tertimpa rak besi.

BRAK...BRAK...

"Tetsuuu-kunn... Tolongg!" Momoi sekuat tenaga berteriak dan berusaha memindahkan rak besi jatuh menimpi badan Kuroko

"Ada apa? Kurokoo" Kiyoshi-senpai panik dan segera membantu Momoi memindahkan rak besi. Segera Kuroko dibawa ke UKS untuk diperiksa dan diberiobat. Selama pemeriksaan Momoi dengan sabar dan menenanti Kuroko siyuman.

_Di luar ruangan UKS_

"Hyuga, segera datang ke sekolah"

"Ada apa? Ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko, Kiyoshi?"

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan di telepon. Segera datang!"

Kiyoshi menutup telephonenya. Kiyoshi merasa bersalah tidak dapat menjaga Kuroko dengan baik dan benar. Dia telah mengecewakan Riko yang telah memberikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga Kuroko.

"Mana Kuroko?" Hyuga datang dengan paniknyaa

"Ada diruangan UKS" jawab Kiyoshi lesu

Tanpa berlama-lama Hyuga langsung menuju ke ruang UKS untuk melihat keadaan Kuroko. Betapa shocknya Hyuga saat tiba di ruang UKS melihat anak satu-satunya berbaring dengan lemas dan luka memar.

Dengan emosi, Hyuga datang menghantam Kiyoshi bertubi-tubi. Kiyoshi hanya bisa menerima pukulan tersebut karena ia merasa dirinya memang bersalah dan pantas untuk dihajar hingga lebur.

"H-hentikann" teriak Riko

Mereka berdua berhenti dan kaget mellihat Riko berteriak untuk menghentikan mereka berkelahi.

"Su-sudahh cukupp" Riko pun meneteskan air mata dan refleks memeluk Hyuga. Kiyoshi sempat cemburu, seketika kecemburuan tersebut hilang digantikan rasa bersalah yang masih gentayangan dalam hatinya

"Riko, maafkan aku" kata Kiyoshi lemas

"Tidak yang perlu dimaafkan, Teppei" Riko menjawab sambil melepaskan pelukan Hyuga dan berpaling kepada Kiyoshi.

_Di ruang perpustakaan_

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Akashi datang dan kemudian bertanya-tanya kepada guru yang ada disitu sebelum kejadian?

"Cuma Momoi dan Kuroko" jawab petugas perpustakaan

Akashi merasa info tersebut masih kurang, dia pun berkeliling tempat kejadian dan hasilnya nihil. Akashi pun berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas Kuroko dan tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak melihat sesorang entah siapa meletakan sesuatu diatas meja Kuroko.

Akashi dengan hati-hati mengintip dari pintu kelas dan menunggu hingg orang tersebut keluar dari kelas dan barulah Akashi masuk untuk melihat. Selang waktu 10 menit, akhirnya orang tersebut keluar. Dia pun masuk dengan perlahan dan melihat apa yang diletakan di atas meja.

_INI BARU DIMULAI_

_AKU DATANG UNTUK_

_MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPMU_

Tulisan itu ditulis dengan spidol warna merah dan menggunakan huruf besar seperti nandakan bahwa orang yang mengirim bersungguh-sunggu untuk menghancurkan hidup Kuroko.

"Kuroko punya musuh? Atau ayahnya yang punya masalah dengan orang lain?" batin Akashi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi mengambil kertas itu dan disobek-sobeknya kertas itu hingga dalam potongan terkecil tidak meninggalkan jejak.

"Aku harus melindungi Kuroko" tekad Akashi dalam hati

RING...RING...

"Maafkan aku telah lancang Tetsuya" kata Akashi sambil mengambil handphone Kuroko yang diletakkan di meja sebelah Kuroko dibaringkan.

_From: Noname_

_Title: Fakta Riko_

_Isi: Hyuga telah membohongi dirimu_

Akashi sungguh terkejut dengan semua pesan teror tersebut. Dia pun segera mencatat nomer Noname tersebut dan mencoba melacak. Sebelum mengembalikannya, dia juga menghapus pesan terakhir yang dikirin oleh Noname seakan-akan tidak ada pesan masuk.

Tak lama kemudian Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko dalam ruang UKS agar Kuroko lebih tenang untuk beristirahat. Saat berada di lorong, Akashi berpapasan dengan orang asing yang tidak dia kenal.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruangan Kuroko" kata Akashi dengan panik

Ternyata benar dugaan Akashi, orang tersebut ingin membunuh Kuroko. Akashi terkejut saat melihat orang tersebut sedang membekap mulut Kuroko agar tidak menimnbulkan kecurigaan atas pembunuhan tersebut dan ia mengelurkan pisau untuk membunuh Kuroko.

Akashi mengambil vas bunga yang ada diatas meja dan langsung memukulkan ke kepala orang tersebut, tetapi pukulannya meleset. Pisau yang dipegang oleh orang tersebut melayang ke dada kiri Akashi dan dia pun terjatuh sambil memegang dada kirinya yang darahnya terus mengucur. Orang tersebut tak ingin aksinya terpregok sehingga membuat dirinya ingin membunuh Akashi juga agar tidak ada saksi yang mengetahui tentang pembunuhan tersebut.

Akashi berusaha mungkin untuk menjauhkan orang tersebut dari Kuroko. Ia pun keluar dari ruang UKS diikuti orang tersebut dengan membawa pisau. Akashi berlari ke hingga akhirnya sampai di ujung lorong dimana disana tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri karena pintu tembusan dikunci.

"Aku akan membunuhmuu" orang tersebut semakin mendekat dengan pisau

"Aku harus menghindar, tetapi kemana? Ini sudah buntu" Akashi panik sambil melihat sekitar apa yang bisa digunakan. Disamping Akashi terdapat pot bunga. Ia pun mengambil segegam tanah lalu menyiramkannya kepada orang tersebut dan dia melarikan diri.

"Auwww" mata orang tersebut menjadi merah karena iritasi akibat butiran-butiran tanah yang dilemparkan Akashi. Disamping itu, Akashi sudah tak kuat untuk menghindar. Apa lagi sekolah sudah sepi dan tidak ada yang bisa diminta tolongi.

Darah terus mengucur sehingga membentuk sebuah jejak, memudahkan orang tersebut mengikuti dan mencari Akashi.

"Sudah tak kuat"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapakan Akashi sebelum dia pingsan dan orang tersebut menghampirinya untuk membunuhnya.

Apakah Akashi akan selamat dari orang asing tersebut? Dan siapa orang asing itu yang hendak membunuh Kuroko?

-TBC-

A: Gimana? Udah panjang kann? *dihajar* RnR dong ^^

Balasan RnR=

Yui Yutikaisy: udah panjang nihh :3 heheh...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Siapakah Dirimu?"

Orang tersebut siap untuk menghujam Akashi dengan pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Hentikan" Pukulan menghantam pipi sang pelaku dengan sangat keras hingga terjatuh kebelakang. Ditariknya krah baju pelaku dan dipukulnya lagi hingga babak belur. Sang pelaku berusaha mengelak tetapi tak dapat dilakukan karena Kiyoshi menghantamnya tanpa henti.

Kiyoshi membiarkan sang pelaku meloloskan diri dan lebih mementingkan Akashi. Dibawanya langsung keruang UKS dan mengambil kotak P3K. Dibuka seragam Akashi, tanpa pikir panjang langsung luka yang ada di dada kiri Akashi diobati dengan cepat agar tidak infeksi.

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Ah dadaku sakit" keluh Akashi yang baru saja sadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang masih saja belum sadar-sadar

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Kiyoshi yang baru saja datang dengan membawakan sepiring nasi serta lauk pauknya.

RINGG...RINGG..

"Sebentar, Akashi" Kiyoshi meninggalkan Akashi dan mengangkat handphonenya yang berbunyi

"Hallo?"

"Ini Hyuga"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan bawa pulang Kuroko sekarang"

"Baiklah. Kutunggu"

Setelah menerima telepon, Kiyoshi masuk dan membereskan barang-barang Kuroko. Akashi pun heran dan ingin bertanya tetapi tenggorokkannya terasa kering sekali. Diambilnya gelas yang berisikan air putih dan kemudian diminumnya hingga habis.

"Kiyoshi-sensei, aku ingin menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa Tetsuya hari ini" kata Akashi dengan muka cemas

"Ceritakan" jawab Kiyoshi sambil mencari posisi yang enak untuk mendengarkan

"Jadi, setelah Tetsuya terkena tindihan rak besi yang ada diperpustakaan. Aku langsung menuju ke TKP dan hasilnya nihil. Saat aku akan kembali ke ruang UKS, aku melewati ruang kelas dimana Tetsuya belajar. Disitu ada orang asing yang meletakan kertas yang bertulisan: ini baru dimulai. Aku datang kembali untuk menghancurkanmu. Dan pada saat aku akan memasuki ruang UKS aku melihat ada orang yang ingin membunuh Tetsuya. Orang yang mengejarku adalah orang yang ingin membunuh Tetsuya"

Tak disangka saat Akashi menceritakan semuanya, Hyuga mendengar runtutan cerita tragis yang menimpa anak satu-satunya.

"Aku harap kalian mau membantuku untuk mencari siapa pelaku" kata Hyuga saat memasuki ruang UKS dan mata Hyuga tertuju kepada keduanya. Tatapan matanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemukan pelaku semua ini.

"Baiklah. Besok Kuroko tak usah masuk. Biarkan dia pulih terlebih dahulu" kata Kiyoshi sambil memberikan tas.

Setelah Kuroko dan Hyuga pulang, Kiyoshi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya kepada Akashi.

"Akashi, aku mohon setelah ini kamu mengawasi dan melindungi Kuroko dari orang yang ingin mencelakaannya"

"Baik, aku sudah bertekad untuk menjaga Tetsuya sampai pelakunya kita temukan"

_Keesokannya, di rumah Kuroko..._

RING..RING...

_From: Noname_

_Title: None_

_Isi: Okay, kamu lolos kali ini. Lain kali tidak akan _

_Ku biarkan kamu lolos. Akan ku habisin_

Berhubung Kuroko masih tertidur pulas untuk memulihkan tenangnya, jadi Hyuga yang baca pesan tersebut. Hyuga sangat shock saat membaca. Ternyata ada orang yang sangat membenci Kuroko hingga ingin membunuhnya dan tidak akan meloloskannya. Hyuga berpikir keras siapa yang tega melakukan hal tersebut.

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Hyuga meminta cuti sampai Kuroko benar-benar sehat dan bisa bersekolah lagi. Tiga hari telah berlalu, akhirnya Kuroko sudah bisa sekolah kembali. Semua teman-teman Kuroko sangat kwatir atas keadaan Kuroko

"Tetsu-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya sang pacar, Momoi

"Aku sudah sehat" balas Kuroko

Akashi mengawasi Kuroko jarak jauh dan tidak akan meninggalkan Kuroko sedetik pun, karena ia tidak ingin kejadian di perpustakaan terulang kembali. Saat di lorong, Akashi melihat seseorang memasukan sesuat kertas kedalam loker milik Kuroko.

Akashi dengan tenang menunggu orang tersebut sampai pergi dan dia merogoh kantong untuk mengambil kunci cadangan loker Kuroko yang terlah diberikan oleh Kiyoshi-sensei. Tak lama kemudian, orang asing tersebut pergi dan saatnya Akashi beraksi.

Dia membuka loker Kuroko dan Akashi menemukan selembar kertas yang ditulis dengan menggunakan darah ayam.

SUATU SAAT KAMU AKAN

TAU AKIBATNYA

Akashi dengan sergap mengambil kertas itu dan menutup kembali loker tak lupa ia juga mengunci loker tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menemui Kiyoshi-sensei untuk memberitahukannya apa yang dia temukan.

_Di ruang guru..._

"Kiyoshi-sensei, aku menemukan ini" Akashi langsung memberikan lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Baunya amis sekali" Dibukanya perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya Kiyoshi saat membaca apa yang ditulis dalam kertas tersebut.

"Ini pasti dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama dan dia pasti ada dilingkup sekolah ini" tegas Akashi. Pada saat yang bersamaan, sang pelaku mengintip pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Oh jadi, dia punya dua malaikat yang selalu melindunginya. Pantas saja rencanaku selalu gagal. Aku akan memusnahkan mereka satu demi satu. Sehingga tidak ada yang akan menggagalkanku tuk membunuh Kuroko" batin si pelaku tersebut

Weekend pun tiba, Kuroko diajak Hyuga berjalan-jalan ke tempat pertandingan basket. Semasa bersama Riko seperti biasa diakhir pekan Hyuga dulu sering mengajak Kuroko dan Riko menonton street basket. Tapi kali ini yang dirasakan Kuroko dan Hyuga sangat beda. Mereka merasa sangat kehilangan semenjak Hyuga ditinggal pergi oleh Riko.

"Rasanya ada yang beda" kata Kuroko lesu

"Apa yang beda? Kan kita setiap minggu selalu kesini" jawab Hyuga yang mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan Kuroko saat ini. Hyuga juga merasakannya tetapi ia mencoba untuk menutupi dan tegar dengan keadaan yang kini dia rasanya, meskipun rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kuroko dan Hyuga berada, Riko juga datang ke pertandingan tetapi bersama Kiyoshi dan Akashi. Hyuga dan Riko sama tidak mengetahuin satu sama lain ada ditempat yang sama dan waktu yang bersamaan. Hanya Akashi yang bisa merasakaan keberadaan Kuroko tidak jauh darinya.

"Ayah aku ingin beli minum di stan disana" kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk stannya. Hyuga hanya mengangguk dan memberikan uang. Pergilah Kuroko ke stan yang ditujukan dan dia membeli minum. Saat dia hendak kembali kepada Hyuga, ia bertemu Kiyoshi dengan Riko yang hendak membeli minuman distan yang sama.

Kiyoshi dan Riko sangat mesra sekali. Kuroko sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat saat ini, botol minuman yang dia bawa akhirnya terlepas dari tangannya sangking shocknya. Begitu juga Riko kaget bertemu dengan anak sendiri dan melihat dirinya bersama pria lain. Kiyoshi hanya bisa diam.

"Kuroko, maafkan aku" dengan cepat Riko langsung memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menitikan air mata dan diam tak berdaya. Dia merasa dibohongi oleh Riko sert Hyuga. Tak lama kejadian tersebut, Hyuga datang dengan kaget tanpa berlama-lama langsung menarik Kuroko. Kuroko pun meronta dan melepaskan tarikan tangan Hyuga.

"Ayah, benarkah ibu sudah cerai dengannya?"tanya Kuroko dengan tegas. Hyuga sangat kebingungan terhadap pertanyaan yang diberikan Kuroko kepadanya dan sama halnya yang dirasakan oleh Riko sangat Kuroko bertanya hal tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bilang begitu?" jawab Riko yang agak gelagapan. Hyuga hanya diam dan menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko. Kuroko pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan pesan-pesan misterius. Hyuga tak menyangka, Kuroko telah mengetahui sejauh itu.

"Mungkin kita sudah tidak bisa menutupinya" jawab salah satu dari mereka kepada Kuroko dengan nada penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Maksudnyaa? Kalian membohongiku sejak aku di SMP sampai sekarang" jawab Kuroko dengan nada yang mulai tinggi.

"Okayy, ayah ibu akan jujur..." sejenak Hyuga dan Riko diam dan bingung untuk memulai dari mana.

TOLONGG.. Ada orang kecelakaan !

Ketegangan yang dirasakan Kuroko, Hyuga, dan Riko terhentikan. Mereka dengan cepat langsung menuju ke tempat kejadian dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Setibanya di sana...

"Akashiiii..." Riko menjerit histeris melihat Akashi terkapar dengan banyak darah dibagian kepalanya ditrotoar jalan. Tak lama ambulance datang untuk membawa Akashi ke rumah sakit. Kiyoshi, Hyuga, dan Kuroko mengikuti di belakang ambulance

Setibanya diRS, Akashi langsung diberi pertolongan pertama. Riko hanya bisa diam dan berdoa agar kondisi Akashi membaik.

"Akashi pasti baik-baik saja" kata Kiyoshi menenangkan istrinya

"Gimana bisa tenang, Teppei" isak tangis Riko semakin keras. Kuroko langsung duduk disamping Riko.

"Ibu tenang, Akashi-kun bakal baik-baik saja" Kuroko mengatakannya dengan lembut sambil mengelus punggung Riko. Isak Riko langsung terhenti dan menyenderkan kepala Riko pada pundak Kuroko.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 24.00, semua pengguhi RS telah tertidur pulas hanya Kuroko yang masih belum bisa tertidur pulas. Kuroko mencoba untuk memejamkan mata tetapi nihil. Mata Kuroko perlahan-lahan menutup sendiri dan akhirnya dia bisa tertidur pulas. Pukul satu dini hari, Kuroko mendengar ada seseorang yang masuk kekamar Akashi.

Perlahan dia membuka mata dan apa yang dia pikirkan benar-benar terjadi. Kuroko segera memulihkan secara penuh seluruh kesadarannya dan pelan-pelan berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mengintip apa yang dia lakukan diruangan Akashi

"Haii.. Akashi. Kamu akan segera pergi ke surga segera. Bye Akashi" kata si pelaku sambil hendak menusukkan pisau tepat dijantung Akashi.

BRAKK..BRAKKK...

"Hentikann" Kuroko langsung mengjatuhkan pisau yang dipegang oleh si pelaku

"Wah, pas sekali... Kau bisa melihat secara langsung saudaramu mati" kata si pelaku

"Tidak akan kubiarkan" Kuroko langsung menerjang si pelaku. Sayang si pelaku berhasil menghindari dan memukul tengkuk Kuroko hingga Kuroko terjatuh. Saat inilah waktu yang sangat dinantikan oleh si pelaku.

"Lepaskan Kuroko" teriak Kiyoshi

"Haizz.. Kenapa selalu ada yang mengangguku disaat asyik bermain dengan Kuroko" kata si pelaku dengan menyandera Kuroko

Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko? Dan apa motiv si pelaku melakukann semua itu?

-TBC-

A: sekiann chap 4 maap kalau masih pendek._. RnR~

Akane: ya begitulah kehidupan Kuroko /dilemparbolabasket/ maap kalau blm panjang._.

Mr Dongdong: mumpung ide masih lancar.. trs ngelambatinnya? /hajar

YuuRei: ini updatee :3

Yui. Yutikaisy: tebakk lagii?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Terima Kasih Sudah Menjagaku"

"Lepaskan Kuroko" minta Kiyoshi secara tegas

"Ah.. Kau tak asyik, Kiyoshi. Berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk bermain" kata pelaku sambil menodongkan pisau tajam pada leher Kuroko. Kuroko meronta-ronta tetapi semakin dia meronta, maka pisau tersebut semakin menusuk Kuroko. Kiyoshi maju perlahan untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko.

"Semakin kau maju maka pisau ini akan semakin dalam menghujam Kuroko" si pelaku menghujam pisau lebih dalam sehingga membuat Kuroko merintih kesakitan.

"Minggir gakk! Kalau gak Kuroko akan ku bunuh sekarang" bentak si pelaku. Kiyoshi dan Hyuga akhirnya mereka memberikan jalan dan si pelaku keluar dengan masih menyandera Kuroko. Setelah lumayan jauh dari kamar Akashi. Si pelaku menyuntikkan obat bius di bagian punggung. Kemudian Kuroko pun jatuh pingsan dan pelaku melarikan diri.

Kuroko pun dibawa ke ruangan rawat untuk diperiksa. Hyuga dan Kiyoshi tidak memberi tau Riko kalau Kuroko pingsan. Cukup mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter keluar untuk memberitahukan kondisi Kuroko saat ini dan kondisi Kuroko tidak terlalu parah.

"Itu hanyalah efek samping dari obat tidur" jelas dokter

"Obat tidur? Kenapa pelaku memberikan obat tidur?" pikir Kiyoshi.

Untuk saat ini mereka meniggalkan alasan kenapa pelaku memberikan obat pada Kuroko. Satu jam kemudian, Kuroko siyuman dan Hyuga pertama kali menjenguk anaknya yang berbaring tak berdaya. Kiyoshi kembali ketempat dimana Akashi dirawat.

"Hyuga dan Kuroko kemana?" itulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Riko pada Kiyoshi saat Kiyoshi kembali untuk menjaga Akashi.

"H-hyuga sama Kuroko lagi beli makanan" jawab Kiyoshi untuk meyakinankan Riko

"Ohh.." jawab Riko lega.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sekitarnya. Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Riko pun masuk dan langsung duduk disamping Akashi.

"Gimana keadaanmu? Ibu sangat panik?" tanya Riko dengan nada sedih

"Tak apa. Sudah lebih enakan" jawab Akashi

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang isi perutmu terlebih dahulu" Riko menyuapi bubur dengan kuah sup hangat.

Seminggu dirumah sakit telah dilewati oleh Akashi dan hari ini dia diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Setibanya dirumah, Riko menyiapkan makan malam. Secara diam-diam, Kiyoshi masuk ke kamar Akashi.

"Kuroko kemana?" sambar Akashi

"Kemarin Kuroko menyelamatkan kamu dari si pelaku yang ingin membunuhmu" kata Kiyoshi sambil duduk disebelah Akashi. Akashi tampak shock mendengar cerita dari Kiyoshi.

" Ayah , tau siapa orang itu?" kata Akashi dengan nada mengharapkan jawaban Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi hanya menggeleng lesu. Pelaku itu memakai topeng. Sangat susah untuk dikenal sang pelaku.

"Sekarang Kuroko dimana?" tanya Akahis

"Dia dirumah sakit" Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi menyambar jaket yang terletak ada disampingnya dan langsung pergi tanpa pamit Kiyoshi dan Riko. Kiyoshi berusaha untuk menahan Akashi tetapi dia memberontak membuat Kiyoshi jatuh. Kiyoshi kemudian menelepon Hyuga untuk memberitahu Akashi akan kesana.

_Di rumah sakit_

Akashi langsung menuju ke bagian administrasi untuk menanyakan dimana kamar yang merawat Kuroko. Perawat yang ada dibagian administrasi memberikan petunjuk untuk menuju ke kamar Kuroko. Akashi sesegera mungkin menuju kekamar Kuroko karena Akashi sangat mengkawatirkan kondisi Kuroko.

Tibanya di kamar Kuroko, Akashi mempersiapkan mental sebelum masuk ke kamar. Saat masuk, dia melihat Kuroko berbaring tak berdaya. Akashi melihat keadaan tersebut, dirinya merasa diliputi rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Dia pun masuk perlahan dan duduk dikursi yang disediakan disamping pasien.

"Hyuga, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga Kuroko dengan baik" kata Akashi yang mengetahui bahwa Hyuga sudah berdiri dibelakangnya

"Itu kecelakaan" kata Hyuga dengan tenang dan Hyuga meninggalkan Akashi bersama Kuroko

"Kuroko, sadarlahh" Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko sambil berdoa memohon agar Kuroko segera sadar. Akashi bertekad akan menunggu disisi Kuroko hingga sadar.

Tak selang lama, Kuroko pun membuka matanya perlahan dan malihat sekelilingnya. Kuroko langsung menoleh ke arah Akashi yang termenung dengan menggengam tangan Kuroko. Kuroko terharu melihat Akashi yang begitu perhatian

"Hei, Akashi" kata Kuroko sambil rambut merah tersebut. Akashi langsung menoleh, mukanya memerah karena malu, dan matanya bercucuran air mata.

"Apa?" segera Akashi mengahapus air mata dan memasang muka cuek seperti biasa. Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihat kelucuan prilaku yang dibuat oleh Akashi. Beberapa saat mereka berdiam sejenak.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu hingga aku dapat menemukan siapa pelaku" kata Akashi sambil menggengam tangan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan Akashi yang begitu menyentuh. Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko yang berbaring di tempat tidur. Akashi sangat setia menunggui dan menjaga Kuroko hingga dia sembuh dan dapat pulang kerumahnya.

Hyuga sudah tidak kwatir untuk meninggalakan Kuroko karena sudah ada yang menjaganya yaitu Akashi. Akashi sudah tekad untuk menjaga Kuroko sepenuh hati dan tidak akan meninggalkan Kuroko sedetikpun.

"Argg, kalau gini caranya aku semakin susah untuk membunuh salah satu. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat" tenyata si pelaku mengintip Kuroko dan Akashi diluar kamar tempat Kuroko dirawat. Si pelaku berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar dapat menjauhkan Kuroko dengan Akashi agar dia bisa membunuh Kuroko.

Seminggu telah berlalu, akhirnya Kuroko bisa kembali ke sekolah. Di sekolah pun Akashi tetep menjaga Kuroko. Jam pelajaran telah usai. Tiba-tiba Kagami datang memberitahukan bahwa Kuroko dipanggil oleh guru diatap. Kuroko menyanggupi untuk bertemu guru tersebut. Kuroko langsung pergi keatap sekolah untuk menemui guru tersebut. Setibanya diatass...

"Hai, Kuroko" sapa guru tersebut dengan senyum terpaksa. Guru tersebut menyuruh Kuroko mendekat kepadanya. Dan pada saat Kuroko telah mendekat padanya, guru tersebut mendorong Kuroko ketepi atap dan Kuroko hampir jatuh.

Sementara itu, Akashi kebingungan dengan kepergian Kuroko yang misterius. Dia segera bertanya kepada Kagami. Kagami memberitahu bahwa Kuroko ada di atap sekolahan. Akashi meminta Kagami segera memberitahu kepada Kiyoshi-sensei tentang hal ini.

"Lepaskan Kuroko" teriak Akashi saat telah membuka pintu. Akashi begitu shock melihat Kuroko sudah ada diujung tepi atap dan si pelaku menggacungkan pistol kepada Kuroko.

"Satu langkah maju, Kuroko akan tewas" ancam pelaku. Akashi berdiam dan berpikir bagaimana menyelamatkan Kuroko. Akashi terheran-heran kenapa pelaku itu ingin membunuh Kuroko.

"Izuki-sensei, apa tujuanmu melakukan ini?" Akashi bertanya dengan tenang. Kuroko hanya diam dan menuggu pertolongan Akashi segera. Sejenak pelaku itu diam dan memikirkan.

"Aku sangat membenci Hyuga yang telah mengambil orang yang kucintai, Riko. Dan Kuroko adalah anak dari Hyuga dan Riko meskipun sekarang mereka sudah cerai. Riko sekarang dengan Kiyoshi dan kamu, Akashi adalah anak dari mereka" jelas pelaku. Kuroko shock dan lemas mendengar penjelasan dari pelaku

"Kenapa kamu membalaskan dendam pada Kuroko? Kuroko tak salah apa-apa?" bela Akashi setelah mendengar penjelasan

"Dengan aku menyiksa dan membunuh Kuroko, maka Hyuga akan lebih sedih dan menderita" si pelaku bersiap untuk menembakkan peluru kepada Kuroko.

DOR...DOR..

Peluru itu mengenai Akashi yang berdiri didepan Kuroko. Akashi lemas dan akhirnya dia pingsan dipangkuan Kuroko. Izuki sensei kabur meninggalakan Kuroko dan Akashi

"Akashi bertahan, aku akan panggil bantuan" Kuroko mengeluarkan telephon dan menelepon Kagami untuk meminta bantuan. Tetapi oleh Akashi ditahan.

"Tak usah. Tugasku melindungimu telah usai, Tetsu. Aku senang bisa berada disisimu selalu untuk menjagamu" Akashi tersenyum melihat Kuroko selamat. Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapakan Akashi sebelum dia menutup matanya

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun" Kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi dan menitikkan air mata.

Izuki-sensei melarikan diri dan Kiyoshi-sensei dan Hyuga mengejar Izuki-sensei. Izuki sangat ketakutan karena telah membunuh Akashi. Ketakutan itu semakin dalam membuat Izuki tak bisa berpikir jernih. Pada akhirnya, karena kecerobohan Izuki tertabarak truk yang melaju kecepatan tinggi hingga Izuki terpental sepuluh meter dan mengalami pendarahan parah sehingga Izuki meninggal ditempat. Kiyoshi dan Hyuga yang bisa diam dan berduka cita atas meninggalnya Izuki dan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku begitu cepatt? Aku sudah bisa menerima kamu menjadi saudaraku" tangis Kuroko saat dilaksanakan pemakanan Akashi. Riko pun memeluk Kuroko erat-erat.

"Hyuga, sebenarkan Izuki ada hubungan apa dengan kamu?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan penasaran

"Izuki adalah mantan pacar Riko. Dia tidak terima diputuskan oleh Riko" jelas Hyuga sambil melihat Riko dan Kuroko sedang bersedih. Setahun telah berlalu, Kuroko sudah mulai perlahan merelakan Akashi pergi dengan tenang. Dan Kiyoshi merelakan Riko kembali kepelukan Hyuga. Mereka hidup seperti dulu kembali sentaniasa.

-THE END-

A: Beginialah endingnya. Maap bagi para Akashi fansclub, kalau Akashinya meninggal._.v

Mr dongdong: namanya newbie jadi masih agak berantakann

Akane: izuki lah pelakunyaa..

Yui: bukan kagami kok


End file.
